Silly Girl - L x Reader
by kawaiiSoup
Summary: You have always fancied L and his odd habits. That sweet tooth, that impeccable knowledge, those dark mysterious eyes. But how does he feel about you?


You gathered herself in the chair next to L, occasionally glancing over at the dark haired figure who occupied his time with a heap of chocolate donuts and several pieces of strawberry cheesecake. You slid your chair closer – your heart pounding intensely with every second as you drew closer to the crouched man. L's dark eyes glanced over as he noticed your frame fading into his field of vision.

"[First]," L's monotone voice lulled you from your daydream. A blush adorned your cheeks as you leaned away. "Did you want one?" He offered a donut. You hesitantly took the circular treat without losing eye contact with your introvert comrade, but L resumed his attention back to his sweets. Sweeping back a strand of your [h/c] hair and twirling it with your index finger you held the donut to your lips. Your deep [e/c] eyes keenly watched L captivated by his cheesecake. You glanced at the door, then back at L. Light had recently stepped out, but his absence would only be momentary. Your best time to act was now. You placed down the donut and paused as you felt a burning desire in your chest – but you had to know. You had to know where you stood with Ryusaki. You close your eyes, once again leaning towards L. Though L, oblivious to your approaching presence, leaned closer to his plate of delicacies indulging to fulfill the desire of his sweet tooth.

"Ryu-Ryusaki!" You tumbled onto the carpeted floor, rubbing your head in slight frustration. L – donut half way in his mouth – whisked around in his chair.

"Are you alright?" was barely audible, though after swallowing the donut whole L maneuvered himself to the floor to assist you. "You seemed to fall pretty hard."

"I'm alright," you submitted still rubbing your head.

"Very well," L motioned to stand, but you quickly grabbed his long white sleeves pulling him back down.

"No wait!" you clenched his sleeves looking down at the carpet. "Ryu-Ryusaki," You slowly glanced up – you had to do it – despite the total risk of rejection – you just had to. "I…." your voice seemed to chock on some foreign force. "Ryusaki, I… - I.."

"I love you," L spoke. "Are those your next words?" Biting your bottom lip you nodded slowly. Your cheeks flushed red as L's eyes reflected a calm, gentle look. "I deduced that with little analysis," he added crossing his arms over his knees, on which he rested his chin. This drew his face only centimeters from your own. You blushed uncontrollably. It was far too difficult to maintain eye contact with L so near, though L found little difficulty in keeping eye contact with you. "But I also deduced something else…" You glanced up, your heart racing a million miles per second.

"Y-yes, Ryuusaki?" You were suddenly excited. But why? Could it be that L had felt the same way? There was nothing really special about you – nothing that made you stand out above the others in the Kira Case. In fact, you didn't possess superior knowledge like L or even have great detective skills but perhaps it was your optimistic demeanor and undying will. But know you're just assuming L feels the same way. You bite your bottom lip, you were quite aware that this could go either way.

L reached out his hand touching your cheek. He closed his eyes leaning in. "I have deduced that I lo-"

"[First] are you ready to go?" Light's entrance immediately soiled the mood. You quickly jolted to your feet.

"Yes!" Your quick response and flushed cheeks clearly acknowledged Light that something occurred between you and L. Intrigued he pushed for more information.

"Am I interrupting? Should I come back?"

"No," you answered first. You paused glancing back at L who stood to his feet. He tucked his hands into his pockets then smiled. You could feel a force swelling inside your chest – a weird and strange feeling, but something you only felt when L looked at you.

"Well then, are you ready?" Again, Light's voice penetrated that entity linking you and L together. You looked down at your shoes.

"Yes, Yagami-kun," you took Light's arm as he led you out the door. You so desperately wanted to hear those words, but why did you choose to run away? He was so close – so close – to saying love – was it love? Maybe it was going to be loathed? You berated yourself, why couldn't you find the courage to go back?

"Ok, what's wrong?" Your quiet behavior was slightly annoying Light, plus silent tears trailed down your face and you did nothing to stop them. "Why are you crying?" You were so wrapped up in your thoughts; you were quite oblivious to how you were responding physically. "What happened in there?" Light's questions persisted. You sucked back tears and drastically tried to clear the ones on your face.

"I'm *sob* sorry! But *sob* R-ryus *sob* aki…I.. – I have to go!" You wiggled free from Light's grasp and sprinted back to the office.

iI have to go back. Back to Ryusaki./i

You forcefully shoved the office door open. "Ryusaki!" You could no longer hold back your tears. "Ryusaki, I want to hear what you had to say!" L nestled you into his arms.

"You're making quite a racket," he teased resting his nose onto yours. Your [e/c] orbs swelled with more tears.

"Ryusaki, please don't – don't tease me!" You buried your face into L's chest clinging tightly to his shirt. You could feel your legs collapsing beneath you, but L casually returned to his usual crouched position clutching your body tighter. He was flattered – completely flattered. Initially he slightly questioned his own judgment of revealing his feelings – admitting them was hard enough, but to repeat them – after all he was only human; therefore being nervous was only natural. L clinched your body tighter as he felt his own heart tense. He rested his chin on your shoulder analyzing his thoughts. How was he going to go about this? L could feel the tension in his heart slowly fading along with your tears. Only a few sobs seemed to escape your small frame – your grasp onto his shirt even loosened. L closed his eyes to fully concentrate. You were waiting – he mustn't forget that he wasn't the only one who was nervous.

"[First]," he began. You gave a slight nod which encouraged him to go on. "[First] I love you and after this Kira case I want….I want…" L paused – what was he doing? It was way too early for that – he was basically proposing to her, but either way from the lack of response you appeared to be showing little interest in his words. "[First]?" L lightly shook your body. He embraced your shoulders and lifted your chin to see your face. "[First], are you alright?" Your head lazily leaned to one side as your [h/c] hair wildly lay wherever it pleased. L touched your cheek with his index finger, gently running it over your soft delicate skin touching your nose. He was lucky, you were beautiful – very beautiful and you loved him. Him, not Light, not Matsuda, just him. L stared at your closed eyes – you were sleeping, and yet so peacefully. His bottom lip poked out in a pout. Since you were sleep there was no way you heard anything he said. He leaned your body back onto his.

"Silly girl."


End file.
